My Boemina
by Scout Girl
Summary: Far away on an alien planet, Jack has to make a choice that will change history forever. Spoilers for The Last of the Time Lords. Set after The Parting of the Ways but before Everythign Changes Torchwood


Disclaimer: Not mine, obviuosly becuase if Doctor Who was mine Jack wouldn't be the Face of Boe

Deadication: To two very speical people, Kit and Lolly

A/N: This was written for the notsobigheaded challenge on LiveJournal (I'm phantomreivewer on there by the way) because I am **very **opposed to Jack being the Face of Boe!!!

BETA: No!

* * *

_Human, I know you can help him, will you?_

Came the voice in Jack's head, telepathy, he reasoned. He looked towards the creatures who where asking for his help.

_Please Human, he's my only b__oemina_

Boekind, Jack thought as he looked towards the boxed creature that he was asking him to help. Except one of them wasn't boxed and was writhing on the floor.

_He is too young to breathe the air and we do not have time to find him a place for his smoke. _

He was being addressed by the Head of Boenet, the mother of the boemina lying on the floor, struggling to breathe.

_But you can help him_

Jack nodded.

_Thank you human_

"Right Boenet, I can call you Boenet can't I? Can you're boemina- Can he grasp telepathy? That is the one thing that's needed"

_He can human, but why? You give life can you not just give that?_

"The thing is Boenet, I have this sort of… fire or light, a sort of light in my head and that's what give me my power of life so to share this to your boemina he has to be able to reach out and take it, can you ask him to?"

Jack then knelt next to the wriggling boemina.

_Boemina reach out towards the light in the human's mind it is the only thing to safe you_

Jack then suddenlyfelt the presence of Boenet's son in his head and he almost fell backwards but he (with difficulty) kept upright and tried to direct the wandering hands in his head towards the light. As soon as the mental fingers in his head had their hands around the light it pulled and Jack felt memories being ripped out by the roots as well and he blacked out.

_Awake human_

Jack groggily came to and he reached up to his head the pain of having memories ripped out still burning bright.

_I am sorry human; my boemina uprooted some of your memories and a light seems to have gone out inside you, I am sorry._

Jack sat up and closed his eyes looking deep into his mind, he could feel the echo of memories, a man in a leather jacket and a girl in a union jack and a blue box and a brown haired male in a pinstriped suit but he couldn't place names to faces and although the memories seemed to have been important the echoes of people within them where telling him to let go of the fragments so he did.

Jack felt around his head for the light that gave him his immortality, but however hard he look he could see only the darkness of his mind, no light and no immortality.

He jumped up and, ignoring his pounding head, ran over to the Head of Boenet, he leant his head against the jar that held her smoke.

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you again!" Jack said over ad over again

_You seem pleased human, and you saved the life on my boemina and I would like to give something back to you, Boekind has nothing but the power of knowledge and knowledge is words so if you could do me an honour would you name my boemina? _

Jack thought, pulling away from Boenet and looking at the boemina, looking for a name that fitted this now immortal Boekind. Some thing whispered inside his head, 'The Face of Boe'.

"It can't be" Jack muttered, "I can not have just saved the life of the Face of Boe, one of the most famous… It can't be, but it explains everything about the legends of Boe"

Jack thought about turning away from the dangerous subject of time travel, if this boemina wasn't destined to be The Face of Boe then time and space could tear apart but Jack never did like to play it safe.

"He's called The Face of Boe" Jack said to The Head of Boenet.

Then he smiled one of his warmest smiles at the pair of Boekind and turned to start a new mortal life, and to boast to knowledgeable people about how he saved the life of The Face of Boe.

* * *

Scout Girl 


End file.
